


The Pull to the Light

by zelda_2004



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I dont know how to do tags, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other, pls to be kind to me this is my first fan fiction since 7th grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_2004/pseuds/zelda_2004
Summary: Y/N is new to the big city and they start to notice a man they see daily.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Pull to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the POV of yourself, I use they/them pronouns for Y/N to stay inclusive :)

I struggle to lock the door behind me to stay on time with my schedule before my first class of the day. Yesterday we started to learn about thinking architecturally and applying our skills to spark creativity. I’m eager to learn. After a couple gap years spent driving my van across the continent, you’d be just as eager. 

Most days I take the subway. Driving in Boston is never ideal. Everyday is a routine. I get coffee, go to the library, go to class and go home. I like things that way. It feels familiar, nostalgic. Seeing all the people go through their days and watch dates in the cafes, people holding their children's hands, that’s nostalgic. It’s been a long time since I’ve been close to anyone. Good thing is, I don’t get hurt or let down by anybody unless it’s my restaurant order.

These past few days have been hopeful. I’ve noticed someone at the library. I wonder,  _ has he noticed me too? _ He looks sophisticated and I sense a great deal of secrets. Probably some Harvard boy that got in with Daddy’s Money. The only thing I know about him is that he always has a book. I’ve never seen him put it down, not even to pick up his phone to answer a text or scroll on social media. He’s always there before me and I’m always the one to leave first. 

Today, he holds a worn copy of ‘Little Women’ in his hands. Maybe he’s not Daddy’s Money? I take a mental note of the book. I stand to return a book that I realize I lack interest in. As I walk past him, he stands. For a moment, my heart jumps. He’s tall. Taller than I thought. His hands look worked as if he chops wood all day long. Just like that, the man I’ve observed for the past few days takes an elevator down. He looked in a rush.

As I lay in bed that night, I think of him. The man who sits on the library couch. A book always in his hand and never without a Dunkin coffee. But why? A man who sits in patience every morning suddenly stands and leaves without answering a call or picking up his phone at all. I toss and turn at the thought that there’s more to him than just the library couch and a Dunkin coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah. i hope you guys are enjoying it so far. stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


End file.
